


Forest Sweetness

by Spideronsilk



Series: King of the Forest [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Chubby Dipper, Demon Bill, Fluff, Forest king Dipper, Forest king au, M/M, Magic, More cake, My kind of sin, Nature spirit Dipper, Oh god, Overweight Dipper Pines, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher heads back into the magical forest in order to share the romantic human holiday Valentine's Day with his beloved sapling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet sugary fluff
> 
> Litterally
> 
>  
> 
> Here's a Valentine's fic for all my lovely readers~
> 
> You guys are beautiful and I love you all

Bill watched the wild creature through his omniscient eye, a pleased crease on his triangular form, his sapling had grown over the years, becoming a powerful spirit of the forest, his antlers still remained stubby and small, a trait Bill often teased him about, but he had filled out over the years, short and proud, wide ,soft shoulders that he held up with pride, his chubbiness as a child growing with him, his belly big and round, large and mushy. The tiny forest spirit was sinful puddy in his hands, a creature Bill loved to pamper and treat with love and respect, the first being of the demon's existence to be treated as such.

Today was the pityful human holiday called Valentine's Day, something the triangular demon didn't quiet understand but he knew his sapling would love. He popped into the familiar woods, the fragile trees still awakening from their winter slumber, leaves still fell from the silent air, dull and brown, lifeless without his saplings touch. The creatures scuttled around the thick woods, chattering loudly as they played, the demon allowing their mindless presence, for the moment anyways. The demon dug his shoes into the soft dirt, nuzzling deep into the glowing fungi that gentle grew there, not minding if his polished shoes became splattered with mud. He had much more important things to care about, like that lovely tuff of hair topped on that wonderfully round body. Where was his sapling anyways? Bill seeped his magic through the earth, sending out tiny wave lengths of magic, searching for his adoring Pine Tree.

He heard the crinkling of leaves too late, cought off guard as a mighty forced slammed into him, tackling him to the ground in a fit of giggles and golden petals. His Pine Tree layed on top of him, the heavy set boy laughing hysterically as he nuzzled his chubby cheek into the blond's neck, his round face dusted in a rosy red. His flowers blossomed into ravishing reds of all shades, speckled with star lit gold that he only created for the blond. Oh how Bill cherished this plump, little sapling, the shimmering silver star in his mostly void night.

"Bill what are you doing here? Itse not your usual time to come visit!"

Pine Tree sat up, grunting as he crawled over his overly round belly, his cheeks flushed with the effort as his smile shined through his huffing breath. Bill stayed laying down, rolling over onto his back, his head dizzy from the pure bliss his sapling brought him, and from the impact of hitting the muddy ground.

"Geez kid, who are you trying to impress? You've already won my non existent heart."

Bill smiled up at the boy, his pointed teeth on full display as his golden eye flashed playfully. Dipper giggled at the blond's remark, his lush vines growing and twirling around his chunking body excitedly, his own brown eyes reflected a emerald green in the glittering sunlight. He leaned down and pressed a soft, delicate kiss apon the demon's pink lips, his touch as soft as the petals that grew around him.

"Gotta protect my forest Cipher, can't have the Big Bad Wolf terrorising the area."

Bill snorted as he broke the kiss, smirking as he quickly switched their positions, chuckling lowly as he returned the favor of tackling his sapling onto his back, loving the small yelp that escaped presious bitten lips,

"If I'm the wolf, you must be the innocent lamb I need to ravish."

He felt the fatter being shiver under his hold, the boy's eyes wide and glazed over with lust and disire,

"But, that's not what I came here for."

Bill floated off his sapling, landing back in the balls of his feet as he enjoyed the glorified fat rolls the other displaced as he struggled to his feet, his greenery retracting at the disappointment he felt at no longer having the demon on him, a exaggerated pout on his chubby face.

"Then what did you come here for? Seeing as you're such a busy guy and all."

His Pine Tree mumbled under his breath, crossing his arms over his soft chest and he kicked at a dandelion, causing it to morph into a thorny crimson rose. Bill continued to chuckle at his tiny spirit's sass, snapping his fingers and causing a wide, rectangular pink box to appear, hovering next to the dapper blond. Dipper's eyes grew wide at the mysterious box, always intrigued by the demon's chaotic magic.

"I coming baring gifts for my wonderful King of the Forest~"

Bill let his words drip out like honey, his Pine Tree lapping them up like a hungry bear. He eagerly stepped forward, his head tilting sideways as curiosity consumed the tiny spirit.

"What's in the box?"

Bill grinned, stretching his wide smirk across his tan face, grabbing the soft, pink box as it floated into his hands. He opened it, revealing a wide, heart shaped cake doused in pink and red frosting, a single blue Pine Tree standing bold smack dab in the middle.

"This is a cake from an event humans call Valentine's Day. It's a day where humans pamper their loveed ones with special treats and trinkets of love, and you my dear sapling, are someone I want to drown in love."

  
Bill snapped his fingers again, summoning a thick blanket on the soft forest floor, materializing his sapling and himself on top of the blanket, the burnette at a loss of words as he soaked in the demon's explanation.

"Y-you want to give me this because we're lovers? B-but I didn't get you anything..."

Bill watched his somewhat confident sapling become a stuttering mess before him, he loved leaving the kid at a loss for words, enjoying the feverish red that seeped down to his thick chest and up to his hidden ears, his beautiful creature that he would destroy galaxies for.

"Hush my darling, you don't need to get me anything, all I could ever want is to see the stars in your eyes. The blissful lust you create as I feed you this delectable treat."

Dipper's vines grew haisty around him, his nerves causing his flowers to color wildly, his flushed body unsure how to react,

"F-feed m-me..."

Bill locked their lips as his Pine Tree mumbled softly, a sweet, supple peck that he soon deepened, roughly nibbling on the larger boy's raw bottom lip, feeling the kid's lumpy soft body as he ran his hands over thick, fatty rolls, digging in greedily as his sapling gasped in adoration at the demon's touch. Bill took this moment to slip his tongue into the others mouth, licking his roof playfully before retreating and braking the kiss fully, leaving his love ruffled and begging for more.

"Now,"

Bill slowly pulled off his black gloves before ripping a small chunk of the cake off, offering it to the boy,

"Say ahhh~"

His Pine Tree locked his swirling eyes with the demon, face burning a beautiful red as he obeyed his lover, the ground around him blooming into wild buds of multicolored flowers and plants as he took in the first bite. Moaning softly as Bill rubbed the remaining icying along his lips, before leaning in and awarding his sapling with another kiss.

This continued on, Bill feeding his small king pieces of cake as his love consumed each wonderous bite. The demon felt up the other's glorious body, squeezing and cupping each lumpy roll he could get his hands on, the burnette clingling roughly to the yellow haired demon's crisp clothes. Bill summoned more treats as they finished off the first, feeding his tiny nature spirit with as much goodies as he could summon, the messier the better. He was greatful that his love was already half naked, his chunky body soon covered in icing and sugary sweet frosting. Bill lapped up all the extra cream, licking his king's soft chest and supple cheeks, enjoying the sinful goodness his Pine Tree's mouth gave him.

They soon found themselves spread out on the plush blanket Bill laying back against a tree, while his sapling leaned heavily in his lap, clutching his swollen belly as Bill rubbed soothing circles in to his buldging gut, caressing the boy's tiny, fuzzy antlers as he soothed the tired boy. Dipper whined as his stomach let out a displeased growl, his form bloated and in pain from having ate too much,

"B-bill, I hate you."

The demon chuckled at his love's childish behavior, tracing his hands over the pale flesh, his fingers dancing over the lumpy rolls as vines grew around them in his saplings content fullness. The demon nuzzled into the stuffed burnette's neck, earning a bubbly giggle from the rounder boy, his Pine Tree really made him weak.

"Oh, so if you hate me so much I guess we won't be doing that again."

Dipper grunted as he quickly sat up, clutching his bulging gut as he twisted around to face Bill, his vines wrapping around him as he pouted at the demon, the flowers in his wild hair the perfect golden yellow of his beloved Bill Cipher,

"What no! I-i liked that, humans definitely know what they're doing."

Bill planted a light kiss on each of his sapling's fat cheeks, the heated warmth bleeding through each kiss, Bill Cipher was a demon of mass destruction, a cruel being that bowed down to one one and was feared by all, yet this tiny overweight forest spirit ripped the chaos from the demon's very being, leaving him a hot, runny mess craving nothing but his small forest king's joyful soul.

"So does this mean you want to be my Valentine?"

**Author's Note:**

> My dearest knight,
> 
> Will you be my Valentine?


End file.
